1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the improvement of a lock device capable of locking a lid, in a closed state, for each of side trunks attached to both sides of the vehicle body rear portion of a motorcycle.
2. Description of Background Art
A lock device has been known, for example, from Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 6-74066. This lock device is configured such that a pair of strikers is provided on a lid and a pair of catch mechanisms each having a catch engageable swingably with a corresponding one of the strikers is provided on a trunk main part so as to switch simultaneously to a lock state or a unlock state by remote control.
In the lock device disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 6-74066 mentioned above, since the pair of catches is carried by a single straight rotary shaft, the respective rotary axes of the catches have to be positionally limited to the coaxial line. This restricts the layout of the pair of catch mechanisms.